Conventionally, a vehicle display control technology for controlling display operation on a display unit equipped to a vehicle has been widely known.
For example, in a vehicle display control technology disclosed in Patent Literature 1, with detection of an opening command from a user of a vehicle, an opening image is displayed on the display unit during an opening period when the opening command is detected. In this example, the opening image to be displayed on the display unit is intended to act for welcoming the user, and is stored in an image storage unit in advance so as to be read and displayed during the opening period.
In addition, in the vehicle display control technology disclosed in Patent Literature 2, an external obstacle is detected by multiple external sensors equipped to a vehicle, and a notification corresponding to a distance to the obstacle from the vehicle is implemented by a change in a sound. According to such a notification, a safety system using those external sensors can improve the effect of mitigating or avoiding collision damage. Thus, the safety system can secure the safety and security of the user.